


My Seeker

by GryffindorTom



Series: Tales from the Quidditch Stadium [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Gabrielle Delacour is in love with the former Drumstrang champion Viktor Krum, the seeker for the Bulgaria National Team. Does she manage to admit to him that she has feelings for him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Seeker – Rating K+  
> Summary – Gabrielle Delacour is in love with the former Drumstrang champion Viktor Krum, the seeker for the Bulgaria National Team. Does she manage to admit to him that she has feelings for him?  
> Pairings – Viktor/Gabrielle

**Bulgarian National Quidditch Stadium, Banya, Bulgaria**

**21** **st** **October 2004**

Gabrielle Delacour, the newest Chaser for the French National Quidditch Team was in love. Her feelings for Viktor was not a crush, but the opposite, a total, in love, feeling. It was a love which, if she were honest with herself, was a love that was everlasting.

The object of her love was Viktor Krum, the Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. To make things more interesting for Gabrielle, it was the day that the teams competed against each other in the Final of the Quidditch World Cup.

She had just seen Viktor pull off a very risky manoeuvre, pulling a Wonski Feint, Viktor being one of only two people that could do it successfully, the other person being her brother-in-law, Harry Potter. The manoeuvre Viktor pulled ended up causing the French Seeker to be ploughed to the ground

As she scored her seventeenth goal of the match, causing the score to become 370-210, she saw Viktor heading for, and catching, the snitch.

"Sacre Bleu!" her teammate, Martine Le Pen shouted as she flew to the ground, wanting to shake hands with the opposing players.

Eventually the players from both teams were on the ground as it was time for the victory celebration, but for Gabrielle, she could only say one thing as she kissed Viktor Krum.

"Well done my Seeker."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Social Media  
> You can now like and "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.  
> Reviews  
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> 


End file.
